Cut a Figure
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander is swooning over Spike.


Title: Cut a Figure

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander is swooning over Spike.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #552 from tamingthemuse - Cut a Figure

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander would be lying if he said that he didn't find Spike attractive. He had since the very first night they had met, which Xander would never admit to. Spike had threatened to kill Buffy after all. But despite that Spike was sex on legs. He was slim and had a cut, handsome figure. If someone told Xander they didn't find Spike attractive he'd call them a liar. Even though Xander was attracted to Spike he'd never say it out loud. He could never say he was gay until he had the money to get out from under his father's roof.

When Giles told Xander that he needed Spike to stay with him Xander thought he was going to die. Him and Spike sleeping in the same room only feet apart from each other? Xander had no idea how he was supposed to survive that. He complained of course and said that he didn't want the evil dead roaming around and he'd tie him up. Giles told him to do whatever he needed to do, just as long as it'll get Spike out of his house.

So when Spike got into Xander's basement he was immediately tied to a chair. His heart began to race when his fingers 'accidentally' grazed Spike's once he was done tying the rope. When he looked up he saw Spike's intense blue eyes staring into his. "I... um... do you want to watch some T.V before lights out?"

Spike didn't answer instead he asked his own question. "How long have you known you were gay?"

"What?" Xander asked stepping away. "I am not gay. I'm the complete opposite of gay!"

"Really?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that why your heart started going a mile a minute as soon as you touched me?"

Xander started to get his bed out. Suddenly he didn't feel like watching T.V anymore. "I like girls. I even had sex with Faith last year."

Spike didn't make a snotty comment about not having a bloody clue who Faith was. "Just because you've shagged a girl doesn't mean you're straight."

"Shut up, Spike. Just shut up!" Xander spun around. "I'm not gay and even if I was I wouldn't be interested in you."

"We're in the twentieth century, whelp. Being gay isn't something to be ashamed of. And if someone has a problem with it tell them to sod off," Spike said simply. "You'd also be a fool not to be interested in me."

Snorting Xander grabbed some clothes and went into his bathroom. It was small but it beat going upstairs. When he was done he came out, turned off the light and climbed into bed. "I'm tired and don't want to talk about this anymore. Goodnight." He turned over so he was facing away from Spike. Stupid vampires being able to sense what his stupid heart was doing.

Spike sat there in the dark and stared at Xander's back. "I suspected you were gay since the minute I met you. I knew for sure when Angel offered you up as a snack. You were terrified that was obvious but there was something under that. Arousal."

"Stop it," Xander begged softly.

"Not until you admit it," Spike answered.

Sitting up Xander glared at Spike in the dark. "Fine, I'm gay. Are you happy?"

"Not until you admit you think I'm gorgeous," Spike replied with a smirk.

"The others won't believe anything you have to say about me. If anything Buffy will beat you up for harassing me," Xander told him. "So why do you want me to say that?"

The smirk disappeared from Spike's face. "Did you ever think that maybe this isn't all bloody about you?" When Xander didn't say anything Spike continued. "I've been living in hell for months. Did you ever think that maybe I just needed something to make me feel good?"

Turning the light on Xander squinted as he looked at Spike trying to figure out if he was being serious or just trying to get more dirt on him. The look on Spike's face though made Xander believe him. Xander brought his knees up to his chest as his eyes dart toward the door leading upstairs worried that his father would hear him. "I think..." Xander closed his eyes and licked his lips. "I think that you are drop dead gorgeous. Ignore the pun. I have since the first night in the alley behind the Bronze. Which since I'm being honest I've felt guilty about ever since because you are... were the enemy. I've felt like I've been betraying the others ever since." He paused. "And I can't believe I just confessed that to you of all people."

"Not going to tell anyone," Spike said. "It's not like anyone would believe me anyway."

Xander nodded before turning the light off and laying back down.

"For the record, you're not that bad looking either," Spike said as he closed his eyes. "In fact if Angel hadn't tried tricking me into believing he was Angelus I would have turned you instead of killing you that night in the school."

A shiver ran down Xander's spine. "I-I don't know what I think about that."

"Take it as a compliment, pet. I wouldn't have made you a fledge. You would have been one of the most feared vampires in history," Spike explained. "I have no doubt you would have made me proud."

Xander's face reddened in embarrassment. "Thanks, Spike."

"Go to bed, whelp," Spike replied. "You don't want to get fired from your pizza job. I wouldn't be happy if I was out on the street again."

"Don't worry, Spike. You're not going anywhere," Xander promised.

Spike grinned. "Good. Now sleep."

"Sleeping," Xander answered. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Maybe having Spike so close wouldn't be as terrible as Xander thought. A small smile appeared on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
